


spanish feasts and sangria treats

by luckycharmz



Series: love, light and london [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Alec Lightwood, Date Night, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Guide Dog, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: Magnus can’t remember his life without Alec, never wants to imagine it without him now either.”The things you do to me, Alexander,” his voice barely a whisper.”Good things I hope.” Alec smiles and downs the rest of his drink. His lips are tinted pink and all Magnus wants to do is lean in and lick the colour off his lips.So he does, his tongue tastes of spices, herbs and oh so sweet sangria.It tastes of happiness.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: love, light and london [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434409
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	spanish feasts and sangria treats

**Author's Note:**

> Alec and Magnus spend their first night together in London.
> 
> Be sure to click the links when you see them while reading.

Once they arrive to London, Magnus calls to invite Alec over on the following weekend.

“Magnus,” Alec says softly. “Of course I‘ll be there.”

Magnus nods with the phone pressed to his ear, the sound of Alec’s voice still makes his body tingle. “I know, I just. Is it too soon for me to say I miss you?”

A chuckles bubbles from Alec’s throat and for a moment Magnus is confused, disappointed. But then-

“I’m starting to think you can read my mind,” he says and Magnus feels like a fool to have thought of any other answer. “I miss you, too.”

The conversation leaves them both blushing and warm all over as they hang up and continue with their day.  


* * *

When Saturday comes, Alec starts to get nervous. So he FaceTimes Izzy once the sweat starts to build up.

“Hi, big broth- oh my god. What happened to your room?!” She yells, though the camera is facing Alec, she can see the mess of clothes behind him.

Her voice is loud and Alec remembers why he does _not_ miss her.

“Hey to you too, Iz.”

“Seriously though. What happened to your room? Were you robbed?”

“Please. Shut up, Isabelle.” He shakes his head at his sisters antics, even a million miles apart she can give him a headache. 

“I’m just saying! It looks like-“

“Great! I’ll call Jace instead, bye.”

“Wait! God, Alec. If I knew any better I’d think you had a hot date with-“ she cuts herself off and then, “that’s it, isn’t it? You’ve got a date with Magnus!”

“Say it louder. I don’t think all your neighbors can hear you.” He pauses, just the thought of going to Magnus’ makes him happy. “Can you help me out?”

“Sorry,” she says, this time softly. “Move your camera.”

Alec does as she says and eventually they settle on a [grey-blue](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/67/4d/b4/674db4bd1d0b2faabd7b1bd0faabc592.gif) soft button up, black jeans and of course, his leather jacket.

She wishes him good luck and he tells her to shut up again before hanging up to get dressed. But not without another shower. He swipes deodorant under his arms once, twice and then three times just to be sure. Or maybe he wants to smell good for him.

He grabs his phone, keys and wallet and oh- the most important.

“Hazel, c’mon,” he calls out. Soon enough he hears padding through his apartment and then she’s nudging his leg.

“Good girl,” he praises, crouching down to rub her ears and his kiss her nose.

Alec’s guide dog who he’s had for almost eight years now, his very first love. She’s a golden retriever with thick fur and hazel eyes, named by Jace when they got her. 

* * *

Then they make their way to Magnus’ loft and he knocks. 

Only a few moments later the door swings open. Magnus’ eyes land on Alec but before they can say anything, his eyes catch movement underneath. 

“Who are you?” he murmurs, watching as the dog sniffs him.

“Uh, Alec?” 

Magnus looks up again, a smile spreading his lips at Alec’s innocence. “I was speaking to your furry friend, darling,” he says. “I find it hard to believe that anyone could forget your face.” 

Alec ducks his head.

“Also, I’m offended you could think I’d forget you.” Magnus tilts Alec’s chin up and just like he thought, he’s blushing. 

“Yeah, well,” he says, his voice coming out hoarse as Hazel starts tugging on her leash. “This is Hazel, my best friend. Don’t tell Isabelle I said that though.” At the sound of her name, Hazel rubs her head against Alec's leg, her tongue out and smiling. "I'm surprised she's not barking, she usually does when she meets anyone."

“Well, I'm not just anyone, am I now?” he says and takes Alec’s hand smoothly to pull him inside. “Why is it that you always get us caught up at the door?” 

“ _Me?_ If I remember right, it was your fault the last time-“ He pauses, moving the hand behind his back, forward. “These are for you. Iris’s,” he says and it leaves Magnus’ eyes wide and mouth agape. 

“Symbolizing hope and trust,” Magnus breathes out. “They’re beautiful, Alexander.” He takes them, fingers brushing over Alec’s and then smells them. “Now, if I remember correctly, it is indeed you stalling us this time.”

“ _This time._ So you admit it was you the last time?” he says as he walks further inside with Hazel leading him.

“I admit you take me by surprise each time I see you.” 

Once again, Alec is left breathless.  


* * *

They make their way to the kitchen as Magnus finishes up with the appetizers and something about the smell seems so familiar to Alec. 

“Gambas al ajillo,” Magnus says before Alec has a chance to ask. A [Spanish dish](https://imagesvc.meredithcorp.io/v3/mm/image?url=https%3A%2F%2Fcdn-image.foodandwine.com%2Fsites%2Fdefault%2Ffiles%2F1501086700%2Fgambas-al-ajillo-XL-RECIPE0917.jpg) consisting of shrimp, bread and flavorful sauce. “Isabelle mentioned this was your favorite dish to eat and I figured what better way to impress you.” He sets the plate in front of Alec and then takes a seat on the stool beside him, eyes hopeful.

He’s left speechless at the gesture, no ones ever done something like this for him. “That’s,” he pauses, “really sweet,” he says.

He scoops the shrimp and sauce on the bread, takes a bite and smiles, it tastes like home, like his mother’s recipe. He feels overwhelmed and then he feels Magnus squeeze his hand. He takes that opportunity to turn his hand upwards and interlace their fingers.

For dinner, Magnus dishes out [Pisto](https://i2.wp.com/www.foodover50.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/12/pisto_manchego_fo5o.jpg?fit=1200%2C800&ssl=1), yet another Spanish recipe. One he’s learned to make through the years. An eggplant casserole, topped with fried egg, chorizo, a variety of sauteed vegetables and a side of rice. 

The aroma spreads all throughout the loft and this time Magnus takes them to his balcony to eat. When they finish dinner Magnus walks them over to his outdoor patio with their sangria's in hand and Hazel rests her head on Magnus lap.   


He starts to rub her head softly and scratch behind her floppy ears and she purrs. As big and protective of a dog she is, she is just as soft and giving. She reminds Magnus of Alec in many ways already.   


“She likes you,” Alec says. He takes a sip of his drink and sighs, it’s tastes unlike the drinks Isabelle has made him try- the ones that make him wince as he swallows.   


Magnus smiles and says, “I’d like to hope so.” He looks up at Alec and then, “I like her, too.”

Alec can feel the heat spread his body, can hear the implication of those words and it makes the butterflies in his stomach flutter. “I can’t remember the last time I enjoyed my time in London as much as I have today,” he pauses, “with you.” 

Magnus lays his head on Alec’s shoulder and clasps their hands together, overwhelmed with love and desire.

“That could also mean that you just don’t go out, sweetheart,” Magnus teases, twirling his glass in hand. 

“Trust me, when Isabelle and Jace are here, they don’t let me live it down. But you-- _this_ ,” he says and moves his hand to find Magnus’ cheek, to pull it his way. “This feels like home.” He leans in, brushes their lips together delicately, enough to feel the warmth of his breath and then presses their lips together. 

With that, Magnus’ eyes flutter shut as their foreheads collide, his free hand makes his way to Alec’s waist. His insides churn and his heart warms at the sensation of being so close to Alec.

Magnus can’t remember his life without Alec, never wants to imagine it without him now either.  


”The things you do to me, Alexander,” his voice barely a whisper. 

”Good things I hope.” Alec smiles and downs the rest of his drink. His lips are tinted pink and all Magnus wants to do is lean in and lick the colour off his lips.   


So he does, his tongue tastes of spices, herbs and oh so sweet sangria.  


It tastes of happiness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Magnus learned to speak Spanish as a child. He was always taken away by the sound of it, always found it to be a beautiful language so he took it upon himself to learn it. He continued to take classes which led him to wanting to visit Spain- and he did. Where he learned to cook and master the art of Spanish food.
> 
> **
> 
> I hope it was worth the long wait and that you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Leave a comment, they always make my day. For the next update I want to do something fluffy revolving around Alec touching Magnus' face and jewelry and both of them being completely smitten.


End file.
